Justice League: Apokolips Now
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Final alternativo NO-oficial de la película de 2017, dirigida por Zack Snyder y colaboración de Joss Whedon. Luego de derrotar a Steppenwolf, la Liga deberá vérselas con su jefe, el todopoderoso Darkseid, cruel amo del planeta Apokolips...


**JUSTICE LEAGUE: APOKOLIPS NOW**

(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)

* * *

Estaba hecho. Steppenwolf estaba derrotado.

Rodeado por los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia –Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash y un recientemente resucitado Superman– la figura inmensa del villano, embutida en su armadura de combate, con su brillante casco cornudo, se encogió temerosa. Al hacerlo, los Parademons que sobrevolaban la zona se agitaron, expectantes.

Podían percibir el miedo de su comandante, el halito de la desesperanza y la derrota.

-No – dijo, observando a los héroes – ¡Esto no puede ser! – súbitamente el temor de haberse visto despojado de su hacha se convirtió en ira e indignación. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes – ¡Ustedes no pueden vencerme! ¿Saben _quién_ soy? ¿Saben _a quién_ represento?

Dio un paso al frente. Los héroes no se amedrentaron. Superman se preparó, listo para asestarle un golpe, de ser necesario. Al mismo tiempo lo hicieron Wonder Woman y Aquaman, espada y tridente en mano respectivamente.

-¡Soy el comandante de las fuerzas de Apokolips! ¡Soy el heraldo del todopoderoso Señor Oscuro! – bramó – ¡Ustedes, miserables insectos, no pueden _destruirmeeeeeeeee_ …!

La última palabra se alargó en un grito de agonía infinita. Una energía carmesí envolvió el cuerpo de Steppenwolf, incinerándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Luego de la explosión que lo desintegró, se abrió un _boom tubo_ y otra criatura alienígena lo atravesó. Para consternación y estupor de la Liga, el recién llegado era un ser de inmensa estatura, ropa azul oscura y rostro gris, pétreo, con ojos brillando como tizones al rojo vivo.

-Madre de Dios – murmuró Flash – _¿Y ese quién es?_

-MI NOMBRE ES DARKSEID – se presentó. Su voz sonaba fuerte, profunda, terrible – SOY EL SEÑOR DE APOKOLIPS. VUESTRO NUEVO DIOS. ARRODILLENSE ANTE MÍ Y TAL VEZ LES PERMITIRÉ CONSERVAR SUS PATETICAS VIDAS…

-Creo que no – Superman lo enfrentó – Sospecho que ese cornudo con el que luchamos era esbirro tuyo. Así como lo derrotamos a él, haremos lo mismo contigo.

Los ojos del Señor Oscuro brillaron con más fuerza.

-ENTONCES VOLVERAS A MORIR, ARROGANTE KRYPTONIANO – dijo – Y TUS AMIGOS CONTIGO. _¡TODOS VAN A MORIR!_

Pese a lo terrible del momento, el Hombre de Acero sonrió, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Qué dicen, chicos? ¿Les quedan energías para otro _round_? – les preguntó.

-Más que suficiente – Wonder Woman alzó su espada – Cuenta conmigo.

-Y conmigo – Aquaman sostuvo con fuerza su tridente.

Cyborg también estaba listo… Pese a haber recibido una brutal paliza de parte de Steppenwolf, los componentes mecánicos de su cuerpo se autorepararon y ahora su brazo volvía a convertirse en un cañón de plasma, listo para disparar.

-Bueno, Barry – Batman se puso en guardia, aferrando entre sus manos dos cuchillas con forma de murciélago – Este será tu verdadero bautismo de fuego – observó a Flash. El joven del traje rojo le devolvió la mirada, entre asustado y ansioso – ¿Estás preparado?

Flash tragó saliva. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se sintió más decidido.

-Ya sabes cómo es el dicho, Bats – dijo, mientras empezaba a correr a supervelocidad – _¡Todos para uno y uno para todos!_

Toda la Liga de la Justicia se lanzó al combate. Darkseid los recibió, alzando sus enormes manos y desatando todo su poder destructivo.

Ahora sí. La verdadera batalla final por el destino de la Tierra estaba a punto de empezar…

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

A que este hubiera sido todo un gran final, ¿verdad? Lamentablemente, y si bien Zack Snyder –director original de la peli de la _Justice League_ – tenia pensando algo similar, esto no se ha dado en la pantalla grande. En cuanto Joss Whedon se hizo cargo del proyecto, entre varias cosas eliminadas estuvo un final _parecido_ a este, con la llegada de Darkseid a la Tierra y la Liga teniendo que combatirlo.

Se preguntaran cual es mi opinión general de la película, luego de verla. Pues les diré que… me gustó y que es buena, pero hasta ahí. La película podría haber sido EPICA y creo honestamente que tenía mucho potencial para serlo… pero medio que el cambio de director la afectó bastante. Zack Snyder tiene un estilo para rodar sus films y Joss Whedon tiene el suyo particular. La mezcla de ambos resultó un tanto _extraña_. Había escenas de humor que me resultaron muy forzadas y otras de acción que en los _trailers_ se mostraron de una forma y luego acabaron siendo de otra manera… o que no salieron en absoluto.

No ayuda que la recaudación que (hasta el momento de escribir estas líneas) está teniendo la película, no sea la esperada. Es una pena que no fuera un éxito arrollador, ya que creo que esto resiente _mucho_ al Universo Cinematográfico de DC.

El futuro de DC en el cine es –hoy por hoy– un tanto incierto. **Esperemos que esto solo sea un hecho pasajero y que la cosa remonte.** Hay grandes historias que contar o adaptar de los comics y sería una pena que por un mero traspié, todo se fuera por el caño.

Un gran saludo para todos.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Lomas de Zamora. Buenos Aires._

 _Argentina. 25 de noviembre de 2017._


End file.
